To Steal A Hart (Industries)
by reilert79
Summary: Jonathan and Jennifer are the victims of a major takeover attempt, that has dire consequences. Can they survive it?
1. Stealing a Hart (Industries)

To Steal a Hart (Industries)

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Jennifer are having a late dinner. They are having a late dinner because Jonathan was working late again. He made a few business deals, and then his board of directors had a few members depart, and he had to appoint new people to it, and they have been giving him nothing but resistance on every decision he has made.

Jennifer tried to cheer him up by making his favorite foods, but she can tell it didn't work as well as she hoped it would.

"Darling, have you spoken to each member giving you resistance about why they aren't backing you?"

"I tried. They are all too busy to meet with me".

"Well, then maybe you need to remove them from the board, and appoint someone else".

"I cannot do that without just cause, and disagreeing with me isn't exactly just cause."

They were quiet for a minute, and then Jonathan looked at her.

"I just never thought I would see the day where my colleagues and board of directors didn't believe in me".

"I know it's hard. But it was bound to happen. And you can count on one thing".

"What's that?"

"I will always believe in you". She kissed him.

"Thanks darling".

She stood up and took their dishes to the sink, and then started cleaning the kitchen.

After she was done, they retired to the den and had a brandy.

Max came in to talk to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. H., there's something we need to talk about".

"What's that?"

"Well, I've been seeing this lady named Anna Kingston. And she's really great. And we think we have something really special. But the thing is, she has a sister who needs a lot of care, so she has to move up to San Francisco to care for her, and she can't do it alone. She needs someone to do the heavy lifting and take on some cooking shifts, and drive her to appointments. And well…."

"What, Max?"

"I am going to have leave you guys to go help her. I can't let her go by herself and she needs me".

"We understand, Max".

"We respect your decision, but we don't like that you have to leave us, we love you".

"I'm sorry, I tried to get her to move her sister here, but she said no because her sister has doctors there and it's just better for her if she stays where she is comfortable".

"We understand. We are going to miss you, though. You know that".

"I will miss you guys too."

"When are you leaving, Max?"

"Friday".

They nodded.

He went to his room, and they looked at each other. They couldn't imagine not having Max around. He was instrumental in everything they did. He was there when they met, and he helped Jonathan when he thought he was going to lose Jennifer. He had helped them on many an adventure, and he had been the best friend they could have asked for.

Freeway started whining at Jennifer's feet.

"I know, it's alright. Mommy and Daddy feel the same way".

***The next morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan had breakfast together before he left for work.

Max made them his special eggs benedict, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Mr. and Mrs. H., I heard from some friends of mine this morning, who are looking for a job. I told them that with me leaving, you guys might be willing to interview them, but I didn't make them any promises that you would hire them. But if it counts for anything, I would recommend them to you".

"It counts for everything, Max".

"They are married. He does the heavy work, she does the cooking and laundry, and they split the cleaning. They've always been great people to me".

"What are their names?"

"The Manley's. Rebecca and Stefan Manley".

"Well, if they call us, we will be more than happy to interview them.".

"I will let the agency know that you are looking".

"Thanks, Max".

Jonathan had to go to work then.

Jennifer walked him to the door.

"See you tonight, darling."

"I have faith in you that everything will work out. I love you".

"Love you too". He kissed her warmly and then headed to work.

Jennifer was supposed to meet with someone who was going to remodel their bedroom. She was taking estimates on how much construction would cost and getting ideas. She knew she wanted to paint the room, but she didn't know much else, other than they wanted to mount a TV in their bedroom somewhere, without giving up any of the built in's or the window seat. Freeway loved the window seat.

She had picked out paint samples. They were going from a basic white, to a soothing blue. And she wanted to paint the bathroom the same color.

She and Jonathan had talked about it and he told her she had carte blanche to do whatever, but that they didn't have time for him to do it on the weekends or after work.

She was sitting at her desk, working on an article when the phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, I was given your name and number by the Agency- they said that you are looking for new hired hands?"

"Yes, our houseman is leaving us this week, sadly".

"Well, my husband and I do great work and we are in need of a job".

"Ok, great. My name is Mrs. Hart, and I would be happy to look at your references and interview you".

"Great. Our names are the Manley's- Rebecca and Stefan.  
"Oh yes, Max, our houseman told me about you two".

"Great! Does this afternoon work? We can be there about 3".

"Sure. 3100 Willow Pond Road, in Bel Air. See you then".

"Thank you, ma'am. See you then".

Jennifer hung up the phone, and called Jonathan.

"Hi darling. Can you be home at 3? We have an interview with the Manley's".

"No, I have a board meeting at 2:30, and it will drag on forever, I'm sure".

"Oh. Well I can reschedule it".

"No, don't do that. Just keep it, you can interview them by yourself and if you like them, then I will be there for the second interview. I trust you to find us someone just as good as Max".

"Darling, there won't ever be anyone as good as Max. Close is all we can hope for".

"I know how you feel, darling".

"Well, the contractor should be here any minute. Anything special you want me to ask him?"

"Not really. Just make sure he knows it's an estimate and doesn't think we are hiring him on the spot. And we have our own handyman who can paint for us, so really, he will just need to do the construction part".

"Yes, I agree. Ok, I will let you know what he says, and I can't wait to see you when you get home, darling. I love you".

"I love you too".

They hung up. Her heart ached for him that he was having so many business issues, and that she couldn't help him. She knew this would be a temporary thing, but she wished, for both their sakes, that she knew how temporary it would be.

The contractor came at 1, and she showed him the bedroom and bathroom.

"We don't want to remove anything from the bedroom, but we were thinking of repainting the bathroom and bedroom, and we wanted to mount a TV here in the bathroom, so that when I take bubble baths, I can watch a movie if I want to, or I can have it on while I am getting ready."

"We can definitely do that, and he showed her on the wall where it would need to be.

She threw some towels into the bathtub, and climbed in and leaned back like she would if she was taking a bath. The space where he indicated was perfect for a TV.

"Perfect".

He very nicely helped her out the tub, and she grabbed the towels and put them on the counter.

They went into the bedroom, and she showed him about where they wanted the TV mounted in there.

"You have a couple of options. We can do it where the ceiling and the wall meet, and angle it down towards the bed, so that you can see it comfortably while laying down, or we can take out a few sections of the built in, and make it one big section, and then we can put the TV in there. Because you are going to need somewhere to put the other components as well".

"Good point".

She thought a minute, and then looked at him.

"What about the other components in the bathroom TV?"

They walked back to the bathroom.

"We can put the TV in the wall right here. Or as against the wall as possible. I will cut a small hole, and feed the wires through it, and then your Cable box can sit on the shelf just inside the closet, and I will put you a plug so you can plug them in. We will have your cable company come put a cable outlet in right here next to it inside the closet, and then you will be able to watch TV like normally. You will just aim the remote at the TV or at the wall, and it will change the channels for you".

"Perfect".

She had him sketch out his plans for both rooms, and promised that she and Jonathan would talk them over and get back to him.

He gave her the estimate and she saw him out.

She was downstairs waiting for the Manley's when Jonathan called to check in.

"The contractor came and went, and he gave us some nice plans. I will have to show them to you when you get home, darling."

"The only thing I want to see when I get home, is you".

"Oh, Jonathan. How did your meeting go?"

"It was terribly dramatic. They are against me at every turn. They want me to sign off on a deal that will mean 1000 jobs are lost, after I have already promised those people I wouldn't eliminate their jobs, and they are saying if I don't sign off, they will try to overthrow me and take the company from me. I am running out of options, and I'm not sure which way to turn, but I refuse to eliminate jobs that I already promised to someone".

"Oh, darling. I'm so sorry. We will figure something out".

"Good luck with the Manley's. I love you. See you tonight".

"I love you too, see you tonight".

They hung up, and she got ready for the Manley's.

They were right on time.

They seemed like a lovely couple. They told her that they had worked for a lady for 18 years, and that she had passed away. They had been left an inheritance by her, so they used that and traveled some for a couple of years, but they were ready to work again.

"Well, 18 years is a good recommendation, plus Max recommended you highly, so that's wonderful also. My husband will want to interview you as well, so are you available to meet tomorrow night, say around 7?"

"It would be our pleasure, ma'am."

"Great. Let me give you a tour of the house."

She showed them everything downstairs, and then they went upstairs and she showed them the guest rooms and their master bedroom and bath.

"We use the gate system here, as part of our security. So, when someone comes, they call from the gate. The panel in the kitchen will let them in. Basically, you talk to them, find out who they are and why they are here and then if you want to buzz them up, you hit this button. We have the same panel in our bedroom, on the nightstand. So, if you are ever up here when the gate buzzes, it works the same way. If you are downstairs and hear it, you can pick up the receiver next to it and you will be able to talk to us while we talk to the gate. I know, it's confusing. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, ma'am".

She showed them where the linens were, and where she kept the cleaning products for the upstairs.

"Freeway is our dog, and he has total run of the place. He will go outside with you if you just say "Freeway lets go outside". He's a great judge of character too, so if someone is here and they are trying to hurt us, he can usually sniff them out before we do. He has a doggie door in the kitchen, and he uses it sometimes. He never has accidents in the house though, so that's a plus. He really is a sweet boy".

She took them back downstairs and they sat back down.

"We have some routines that we really try to stick to. We usually have drinks after dinner together, or when he gets home. Sundays, we read the paper in bed and just sometimes lay around. And you won't have to cook every meal, because sometimes I like to cook for Jonathan, and sometimes, he loves to cook for me. And Max always has poker games and stuff out of the house, so sometimes he wouldn't even be home for the meals. So, that's not really set in stone".

"We understand, ma'am".

"Um, the backyard is pretty simple. We have a pool, but we also have a pool man. We have the garage where we keep the cars, and Mr. Hart will have you roll some out and roll some in, and we will show you where the keys are. We have a mechanic that we take the cars to, so you might be driving one for an oil change or something. But other than that, we are just everyday normal people".

"Sounds great, ma'am".

"Ok, well my husband and I will see you tomorrow night at 7".

"Thank you, ma'am".

She showed them out and then went back to her article.

She worked on it all afternoon and didn't stop till Jonathan got home at 7:30. Max had dinner waiting for them, and as soon as he served them, he was off to a poker game.

"Good night Max".

"Night, Mr. and Mrs. H."

They had a nice dinner, and then decided to take their after dinner drinks upstairs and relax.

After they changed into pajamas, he laid down on the bed and she climbed on top of him and gave him a back rub with the tingly stuff he loved. She was telling him all about the interview with the Manley's.

"They seem like nice people, darling, but it just won't be the same. Max is so much more to us than a houseman, and we are really going to miss him."

"I know. But he has the right to be happy, darling and if helping Anna makes him happy, then we can't stand in his way".  
"I know. I just hate to see him leave. Just like I hate to see you dealing with all this crap from the board members".

"It is what it is, darling. I am going to get through it with the board, and I am sure we will get through losing Max".

After his backrub was finished, she showed him the plans the contractor came up with.

"I will contact the handy man and have him start painting right away. After that is complete, we can have the contractor come back and do the renovations. And I think we should have him remove the sections of the built in, and put the TV in there."

"Me too".

They laid in bed a bit, and she just snuggled with him and tried to make him feel better.

"Darling, how would you feel if I just wanted to walk away from it all?"

"Walk away from everything?"

"Not you. The company. Maybe my business days are done, I don't know."

"Jonathan, we have been married for 10 years. And in those ten years, you have proven yourself to be a very worthy businessman and one who always makes the right deal, not just the best one. And I don't mean right for you, I mean right for everyone. I know you don't see it right now, but believe me, your business days are far from over".

"You are always so faithful to me. I appreciate it, darling".

"Nowhere else I would rather be, or anyone I would rather be with, darling". She kissed him and snuggled up to him.

"So, when are the Manley's coming back?"

"Tomorrow, at 7".

"Ok. Great. You and I can go to dinner right after that".

"Wonderful".

"One more day with Max".

She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I know."

They turned the light off, and he wrapped his arms around her and they went to sleep.

***The next afternoon***

Jonathan called around 2, and told Jennifer that he had some bad news.

"What is it?"

"Our handyman hurt his back, so he won't be able to paint for us".

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, I guess we can find someone else".

"Darling, I'm a little tired. What do you say to ordering dinner in, instead of us going there? We can order in whatever you want".

"That's fine with me. We can both get more comfortable and stay home".

"How long do you think the interview with the Manley's will take?"

"I would say an hour, tops".

"Great".

"How about we have La Scala delivered at 8? I will call and place the order".

"Perfect. Order me the usual. I love you, darling. I will see you tonight".

"Love you too, honey. See you then".

She called La Scala and placed their order. He always got the Lasagna Verde, and she got the Spaghetti con Salsicci. She added a chopped salad for two, and a side of bread, and asked them to deliver at 8.

She worked on her article some, and was very happy when Jonathan got home at 6.

"Hey sailor, glad you are home". She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She was always happy to see him.

They had a drink together on the couch, before the Manley's got there.

"Darling, I am not sure what is going to happen in the next few days or weeks. But I want you to remember one thing regardless of what happens".

"What's that?"

"That I love you, no matter what and above all else".

"I will always know that, darling. Now why are you saying these things?"

She was seriously concerned.

Before he could answer, the gate buzzed.

It was the Manley's.

"Come on up".

She opened the gate and then opened the door for them.

"Come on in".

They walked into the den.

"This is my husband, Jonathan Hart. Darling, these are the Manley's- Rebecca and Stefan".

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you".

They sat down and Jonathan asked them a few questions about their work experience.

"Well, I'm sure my lovely wife has told you all about what Max does for us, do you have any questions about anything?"

"Not that we can think of".

"Well, we would love to hire you guys to work for us. We are going to have the bedroom and bathroom upstairs remodeled a little bit, so it might be noisy the first few days".

"Oh that's no problem. My husband is a carpenter, so we are used to the noise. He is always painting something or hammering something."

"I find it relaxes me".

"Well, we are in need of someone to paint for us, would you like to be in charge of the painting?"

"It would be my pleasure".

"Perfect. Can you guys come tomorrow to start painting? Max will be moving out of his room tomorrow morning, and then you guys can move in any time after that".

"Yes, ma'am. We will be here at 9 in the morning".

"Great. I will pick up the paint and see you then".

She showed them out and then went back to Jonathan.

"Darling, how tired are you?"

"I'm ok. Why?"

"Well we need to go pick up the paint, and I was thinking we could cancel the delivery order and change it to a pickup order and swing by and get it after we get paint".

"Let's go".

***In the car***

"Darling, what did you think of the Manley's?"

"They seemed nice. What did you think of them?"

"I loved them. I'm sure I won't be as comfortable with them as I am with Max, but I like them. And it will be nice to have a lady in the house".

"It's very fortunate for us that Mr. Manley can do the painting. Right place, right time, I suppose".

"I agree".

They pulled up to the paint store, and then parked.

They went inside and picked out the color.

They decided to go with a color known as Sea salt blue, and they decided on dark gray trim. She was trying to convince him to do a glitter wall, or glitter trim and he said no.

"But darling, we just need a little sparkle".

"Darling, you are all the sparkle I ever need".

She kissed him, and gave in.

They waited while the paint was mixed, and then paid for it and all the supplies they would need and then left.

They picked up dinner and then went home.

***Willow Pond***

They came inside and headed for the kitchen.

She was hoping to see Max so they could give him a gift and tell him about the Manley's.

Instead, there was a note.

"Anna needs me sooner, so I had to leave tonight. I waited as long as I could, but had to go. I love you both and I will miss you. Thank you for everything, Mr. and Mrs. H. I will be back to visit and will call soon. Love, Max".

Jennifer was heartbroken. She couldn't believe they missed him by an hour.

Jonathan was sad too. Max was the only family he had ever really known, before Jennifer. Losing him was like losing a dad.

They had a quiet dinner and then went upstairs. She and Jonathan changed into their pajamas and then boxed up everything in their room and moved it to the middle so that Mr. Manley could begin painting the next morning.

"Darling, do you think we should move to the guest room tomorrow, or tonight?"

"Tomorrow".

"Ok".

After they were finished, they climbed into bed.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just sad about Max leaving".

"Me too. He's family, and him leaving is like losing family. And with you not ever knowing your family, that must make it all that much harder".

"I don't know my real family, but that's ok. You and Max are all the family, I'll ever need".

She kissed him, and they went to sleep.

***The next morning***

She and Jonathan were up early, and moved some clothes to the guest room and the guest bathroom.

She made Jonathan bacon and eggs, and then he headed off to work.

"See you tonight, darling, I love you".

"I love you too. See you tonight".

The Manley's arrived promptly at 9, and Jennifer showed him where the paint supplies were and he got busy. Mrs. Manley set about preparing lunch and cleaning the downstairs.

Jennifer worked on her article for a little bit, and then went to the kitchen to check on Mrs. Manley.

"Mrs. Manley, are you finding everything alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. I grilled some chicken to go on a salad for lunch".

"That sounds heavenly. I hope you'll join me".

"Sure, ma'am."

She went upstairs to check on the painting, and found that he had finished the bedroom and was almost finished with the bathroom. All that was left after that was the trim.

"You are really a fast painter, Mr. Manley. Looks great".

"The paint does better if you go fast, ma'am".

"Mrs. Manley has lunch ready, if you are ready for a break".

"I'll be right down, ma'am".

She went back to the kitchen, and they had lunch, and then Mrs. Manley insisted on cleaning the kitchen herself.

She headed back to the study to work on her article.

Jonathan got home around 5, and had a cocktail with her. Mrs. Manley made a lovely stuffed chicken dish for dinner.

Mr. Manley came downstairs and joined them for dinner.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart, your bedroom and bathroom are finished. If you will take a look and decide if you want me to do another coat?"

"Sure, let's go look darling".

They headed upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Oh, it's gorgeous! I absolutely love it".

"He did a really good job".

Jennifer turned to him. "Darling, should we have him touch up the whole house?"

"Couldn't hurt. I know the study could use it, and maybe the kitchen. The rest of the house is fine though".

They went downstairs and found the Manley's in the kitchen.

"Great job, Mr. Manley. I am going to pick up some paint this coming week, and maybe you could touch up the study and the kitchen?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Hart".

Jonathan and Jennifer stayed in the guest room that night, and hated it. That bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as their bed, even with the satin sheets and pillows. He was preoccupied with business matters, and she was trying to make him feel better, but she could tell he couldn't quit thinking about it.

"Darling, do you remember what you were going to say to me before the Manley's got here last night?"

"Yeah. It seems that the board is planning to call for a vote to have me removed as CEO of Hart Industries."

"Why on earth would they do that?"

"Well, I made some business deals that were presented to me by the board as good ideas, and good sound business decisions, they encouraged me to go through with it, I did and then they turned on me when it didn't work out. One of the companies we partnered with turned out to be extremely more cash poor than we had known, and another one turned out to be employing some very unethical practices. And none of this came to light in time for me to cancel the deal. So, my options right now are to close the company or sell them, but that puts people out of work, and I promised I wouldn't do that. So, I want to send in good people, people that I trust, who can clean up the companies and get them on track, but it takes time. More time than the board is willing to give me, unfortunately. And instead of waiting and trusting me, they are plotting to overthrow me".

"Oh Jonathan…" She hugged him.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Manley's room….

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, it's on every wall in the bedroom, and I did a double coat on the wall behind their bed. And it's on every wall of the bathroom, plus inside their closet, and on both sides of the closet doors."

"Well, then all we have to do is get them to move back to their bedroom from the guest room."

"I can't believe how well all of this worked out, really. Max just happened to meet Anna, who is your aunt. And she knew that your father, her brother wanted to take over Hart Industries. So, she convinces him to move with her, so that we can get the job here and help your dad take over the company. It's beyond perfect".

"And the money we are getting from my dad will more than help us find a place once we get out of here".

They kissed. The takeover plan had begun.


	2. Intoxicated Harts

***Willow Pond***

It's been a couple days since the Manley's moved in, and Max left. Jennifer has enjoyed the yummy meals that Mrs. Manley has prepared, but something doesn't feel right.

Jonathan is still having business issues. There was going to be a vote today, to remove him as CEO. She was attending the business meeting at 11.

They had moved back into their bedroom, and she was really enjoying it. The blue color was very calming.

She was taking a bubble bath, trying to relax before going to meet Jonathan.

Just as she got out, she got a horrible headache. She took some aspirin, but it didn't go away. It was still there when she was getting dressed, as she put on her makeup, and as she was leaving. She got in the car and headed to Hart Industries. She still had a headache when she arrived.

Meanwhile, back at Willow Pond….

"Sweetheart, did you put the cloth in her car, too?"

"Right under the seat, like you suggested".

"Perfect. It should begin to take effect in no time".

"I agree. And just to make sure, I am going to go do some touchups in the master bedroom and bath".

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer parked and came inside. She went straight to Jonathan's office.

"Hi, darling. You are a sight for sore eyes".

He came to her and hugged her.

"Are you alright?"

"I just have this horrible headache".

He buzzed his secretary and had her bring Jennifer some cold water. They went and sat on the couch in his office and he started rubbing her shoulders for her.

She was starting to relax and the cold water was really helping.

"Mr. Hart, they are waiting for you in the conference room".

"Tell them I will be there as soon as Jennifer is feeling better."

"Yes, sir".

She started to feel more like herself a few minutes later, so they headed to the boardroom.

"Well, thank you for joining us Mr. Hart."

"I'm sorry, ladies and gentleman, my wife wasn't feeling well".

"Can we get down to the business at hand?"

"Yes, let's do".

The chairman of the board explained that Jonathan had made a series of business ventures that were risky and had the potential to bankrupt Hart Industries.

"A man of Mr. Hart's impressive background should have seen that these companies weren't worth the risk. Now, do we really want someone who cannot spot a risky business deal leading this corporation?"

Jennifer stood up to speak.  
"I don't normally speak at these meetings, or even attend them. But I wholeheartedly support my husband, and I think it's important that you all know why. I realize that some of you are new to the board, so please, hear me out. My husband is a man of integrity. For as long as I've known him, he's always done the right thing regardless of what that is or how hard it is to do it. And, he doesn't do the right thing because of what he gains from it. He does it because it's the right thing. If there's one thing I know about him well, and I know him better than anyone, that's for sure, it's that he does his homework. He isn't going to enter into a business deal without first researching everything he can about the company and those he is going into business with. So, if he was told something was a good idea, I can promise you he researched it. And if it turned out to be a bad idea, then I can also promise you that didn't come up in his research, which he is always very thorough on. If there is one cornerstone to my husband's character, it's that he will always treat others with dignity and respect, and that goes double for his employees. So, as a member of this board, you can always expect him to treat you with kindness, dignity and respect, characteristics that are hard to find these days. And yes, we were late to this meeting because of me. I wasn't feeling well. That should show you how much he cares- he didn't want to leave me in a room down the hall until he knew that I was ok. Can you say that about anyone else in this room?"

She sat back down and he squeezed her hand, and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

They put it to a vote. He narrowly escaped being removed by 3 votes.

Everyone shook hands with him, and then he stood up to say a few words.

"Thank you for your votes of confidence. If you voted against me and are disappointed that I am still here, I won't be holding anyone to their contract on being on the board. If you want to leave the board, that's fine. Otherwise, I will see you at the next board meeting".

He and Jennifer headed back to his office.

He closed the door behind them and they walked over to his desk.

She embraced him.

"I know that was hard for you, honey. I'm sorry they put you through that".

"I'm so thankful you were there with me. You are the best cheerleader anyone could ask for".

He kissed her.

"Do you have time for lunch today, darling?"

"No, I have to go over these contracts and see what I can do to fix all of this. I'm going to just order something in".

"Ok, well I will see you at home. I love you".

"I love you, too". She kissed him and left.

By the time she got back home, she could feel another headache coming on.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer pulled up and parked. She went inside and went to the kitchen, and was going to get herself something to eat. Mr. Manley came in behind her.

"Ma'am, what are you doing?"

"Hello, Mr. Manley. I am getting something to eat. Would you like something?"

"Ma'am, Mrs. Manley doesn't like people going through her refrigerator. She takes great offense to that". He took her arm and basically pulled it away from the fridge as he was speaking to her.

Jennifer couldn't believe what he was saying. Was she not allowed to be in her own kitchen? This was insane.

She went over to the cabinet and got out a tea bag.

"Mrs. Hart, Mrs. Manley makes the tea. That is her duty and she takes it very seriously. Please, if you would like a cup of tea, all you have to do is ask for one".

"I would like a cup of tea. I prefer chamomile, and my husband prefers orange peko. I was simply making sure I had the right bag".

"Mrs. Manley brews her tea, she doesn't use bags. Now, I am sure you will find it just delightful, if you will please leave her to it".

She slowly nodded and went to the den. She couldn't help but feel unwelcome in her own kitchen. She would normally speak to Jonathan about it, but he had so much on his plate right now. She would just simply deal with it herself.

***San Francisco***

Max was simply miserable. He couldn't believe how this had turned out. Anna didn't have a sister, and she didn't really love him. Ever since they had moved here, she had become very distant and cold-hearted.

He wanted to break up with her and return to the Hart's but he couldn't. Every day, she locked him in the apartment, and he couldn't leave. And there wasn't a phone here, either. He hadn't been to the track or to a poker game in weeks.

He simply didn't know what to do. He thought about breaking a window, but they were up on the 5th floor. After he broke it, how would he get out? The landlord would just call Anna and then she would know he had been trying to escape.

He was bored out of his mind and missing the Harts terribly. And he was running out of cigars.

***Willow Pond***

After being kicked out of her own kitchen, she went and tried to relax on the couch. Mrs. Manley brought her a cup of hot tea, and she drank it. She really enjoyed it.

"Mrs. Manley?"

Mrs. Manley appeared from the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"This tea is excellent. Would you mind telling me what's in it?"

"It's my own secret recipe, ma'am. Kind of a mix of several different kinds".

"Well, it's very good. I am enjoying it a lot".

"Thank you, ma'am".  
"Is lunch ready yet?"

"Almost, about 10 more minutes".

"Very well".

She finished her tea, and closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Next thing she knew, she had been asleep for several hours. It was almost time for Jonathan to come home.

She got up and went to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Manley, why didn't you wake me for lunch?"

"I did, ma'am. Honest. You and I had a lovely lunch out on the patio. Don't you remember? You ate, and then you got a headache, so you went to lie down".

"I did? I guess it was so good I forgot about it. My apologies"

She still had a slight headache, but she felt rested.

She went to the study to work on her article, and Jonathan came home a little bit later.

"Hi darling, are you feeling better?"

"Kind of. I had the strangest day".

"What do you mean?"

He sat down in his chair in the study, and she sat in his lap.

"Well, I came home from your office, and my headache was back. So, I went to the kitchen to get a snack and Mr. Manley was going on about how Mrs. Manley doesn't like people in her refrigerator, and how she is the one who prepares the meals. And he basically pulled me away from the refrigerator. And then I went to the cabinet to get some tea bags, thinking some hot tea would be nice. And Mr. Manley started going on about how it's Mrs. Manley's job to make the tea, how she brews it and doesn't use bags, and if I want some all I have to do is ask. So, I retreated to the den, and they brought me a cup of the most wonderful tea I have ever tasted. I asked her for the recipe and she wouldn't give it to me, but she did say that she mixes several kinds together. So, I thanked her for it and told her I really liked it and then she left and I fell asleep for a few hours, right there on the couch. I never do that, darling. You know I can't sleep during the day. But I did- in fact, I just got up about a half hour ago. And when I asked her why she didn't wake me for lunch, she says she did wake me and that she and I had a lovely lunch on the patio. But I swear to you, she didn't".

"Maybe you were worn out from the headache you had this morning, darling".

"Maybe. It's just strange. I don't like being told that I cannot go in my own fridge, though."

"I wouldn't either. Do you want me to say something to them?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe it's just their ways. She is a very good cook, though, so it's not like we are going hungry".

"That is true".

She kissed him a few times, and then they headed to the kitchen to see what time dinner would be.

"It's ready now, ma'am. Steak rolls with fresh spring vegetables, and consomme rice".

"Sounds wonderful".

They sat down and had a lovely meal, and the Manley's insisted on cleaning up the kitchen for them.

Jennifer and Jonathan headed to the living room to have a brandy.

They were sitting on the couch, kissing and snuggling when the Manley's came in.

Mr. Manley cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Hart, wouldn't you be more comfortable doing that in the privacy of your bedroom?"

"Perhaps we will". Jonathan had an irritated tone of voice.

They got up and went upstairs.

Once they got into the bedroom, Jonathan practically exploded.

"I cannot believe that guy! Who does he think he is?"

"I know, darling. Calm down."

"This is still our house, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. But they live here too. And if we were making them uncomfortable…"

He saw that she had a point.

He nodded, and calmed down a little.

"And there is one good thing about it…"

"What's that?"

"He got us to come to bed…"

"Good point".

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer woke up around 3:15. She had a splitting headache. She got up and was trying to get some aspirin, but she was very unsteady on her feet, and fell and banged her shoulder on the counter. Jonathan heard it, and went to help her.

"Darling, are you ok?"

"I have a splitting headache and I am very unsteady. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you".

"It's alright. Come on, let's get back to bed, and I will get you some aspirin, and then I will go down and get you an ice pack".

"Ok, thank you".

He got her back in bed and covered up, and he got her some water and aspirin. He went downstairs to the kitchen to make her an ice pack.

Mr. Manley came out of his room.

"Excuse me, it's the middle of the night. What do you need?"

"I'm making Jennifer an ice pack. I got it, you can go back to bed".

"Mr. Hart, Mrs. Manley doesn't like it when people don't respect the sanctity of her kitchen." He pushed Jonathan out of the way and made the ice bag himself.

"I'll remind you just this once, that this kitchen is MY kitchen. I didn't ask for your help because I am perfectly capable of making my wife an ice bag."

Jonathan grabbed the ice bag and headed upstairs.

He walked into the bedroom, and gave it to Jennifer.

He leaned over and kissed her and then wrapped his arms around her and went back to sleep.

***A few hours later***

Jonathan woke up and got ready for work. Jennifer was still sleeping.

He knelt down to kiss her goodbye, and she woke up as he did so.

"Morning, darling".

"Morning. I am headed to the office. I was just going to give you a kiss".

'I love you".

"I love you too. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess".  
"Do you remember waking up in the middle of the night?"

"No".

"Let me fill you in. You woke up with a splitting headache, and were unsteady on your feet, and you fell against the counter and hit your shoulder and I found you in the bathroom crying. I got you aspirin and water and then had to fight Mr. Manley for an ice bag".

"What do you mean fight him?"

"I was making you an ice bag and he came out of their room and told me that me getting something out of the fridge interrupts the sanctity of her kitchen".

"That's what he said to me too!"

"Well, I reminded him that I paid for the kitchen, and that it was ours, not theirs".

"Good job, darling".

"I gotta run. Have a good day, sweetheart. I love you".

"I love you too".

She went back to sleep after he left, and slept till almost noon.

When she sat up and realized what time it was, she instantly felt sick at her stomach. Something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, she just knew that it was.


	3. Results of the Hart

***Willow Pond***

It's been almost a month since Max left the Hart's. He hasn't called and they are very hurt. The Manley's are still very much running the house, even though Jennifer and Jonathan don't want them too.

Jennifer keeps having headaches, and the only thing that really makes them go away is the tea that Mrs. Manley makes her to drink. She is sleeping at all hours, she's moody, emotional, unpredictable and she keeps having pains in her legs. The pains usually strike in the middle of the night and also when she walks.

Jonathan's business troubles are still going on, and the board members are constantly arguing with him over business matters, and business decisions that he has done 10000 times without any issue. However, for some reason, now, it's an issue.

It's Sunday. Jonathan and Jennifer typically read the paper in bed and have breakfast in bed on Sundays. However, Mr. Manley refused to make them breakfast and refused to let Jonathan make breakfast for them. Jonathan ended up getting in the car and going into town, and picking up breakfast for him and Jennifer from a restaurant and bringing it back.

Mr. Manley huffed at Jonathan when he saw him bring it in, but Jonathan didn't care.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to fire them, because of their contract that they had both signed when they were hired.

The only way he could fire them was if he caught them stealing, or physically attacking Jennifer or himself. And the chances of that were very slim.

Jennifer was lying in bed with her eyes closed when Jonathan got back with breakfast.

"Oh darling, I'm starved".

"Picked up your favorite, darling. Just for you, and because I can't stand the Manley's. And I called my lawyer, and he said that rudeness and disrespect aren't enough for me to fire them according to our contract. If they steal from us, or they get physical with you and me, that will be, but this isn't".

"Well, shit".

Jonathan chuckled. Jennifer rarely cussed, so when she did, she must be really upset.

They ate breakfast and then laid around reading the paper, and Jonathan called the Manley's on the phone and asked them to bring Jennifer some hot tea, after she got another headache.

As soon as she drank it, she fell asleep. He decided to take a nap with her, and they napped for at least 3 hours.

Jennifer woke up with a start, and was very confused. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt very out of place.

She started to wake Jonathan, and after the third shake, he was finally awake.

"Darling…"

"Yes?"

"Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure".

He got her a glass of water and brought it to her. She drank it and started to cry.

"What's the matter?"

"I wanted ice water".

"Well, why didn't you say something?"

"I just did!"

"Ok, I will go get you ice water."

He started towards the door.

"Not now, I already drank it".

He turned and headed back towards the bed, and climbed in. He wrapped his arms around her. He reached up to see if she had a fever.

"Darling, are you feeling ok?"

"I guess, why?"

"Just checking".

She closed her eyes for about another 10 minutes, and then she sat up again.

"Jonathan! I asked you to get me some water!"

She was practically shouting at him.

"Ok, I will go get you some ice water".

He grabbed the glass and was out the door before she could change her mind.

When he came back with it, she was fast asleep.

He set it on the nightstand and covered her with a blanket, and then went downstairs to the study to get some work done.

He started making a timeline of things he thought were strange, and saved it on his computer.

He got to work on a few business proposals, and before he knew it, a few hours had gone by.

The house phone started ringing, so he answered it. It was Jennifer, from the upstairs phone.

"Darling, can you come up here? It's an emergency".

He hung up and took off up the stairs.

He walked into the bedroom to find her on the bed.

"Darling….I can't move my legs."

"You can't move your legs? Why not?"

"I have no idea. But I cannot".

He helped her swing her legs around, and then he pulled her to the standing position, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her legs buckle underneath her.

"Ok, what would you like to put on?"

"Why?"

"Because I am taking you to the hospital".

She directed him and he helped her get dressed, and then he scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom, so that she could do her hair and makeup. After she was finished, he scooped her up again and took her downstairs and out to the car. He came back in and got her purse, and then shut down his computer. He went into the kitchen to tell the Manley's that they wouldn't be home for dinner. He grabbed the teapot and poured her some into a travel mug.

"Sir, we have already prepared the meal for tonight. You two not showing up would be totally unacceptable."

"I don't give a damn. We aren't going to be here and that's that".

He turned around and walked out the door.

***Bel Air Community Hospital***

Jennifer begged Jonathan to get her a bottled water, so they stopped at a convenience store and he ran in and got her two big bottles. She was so thirsty all the time.

He helped her into a wheelchair, and wheeled her inside.

They got her checked in, and started running some tests.

They put her in a room, so they could wait for the doctor.

She drank some tea, and fell asleep.

Jonathan grabbed some paper and a pen from the nurse's station and started writing down a timeline to give the doctors.

She was fast asleep when they came in and did more tests, and checked her vitals.

The doctor started asking him some questions.

"Can you tell me the whole picture, from beginning to end?"

"We hired new help for the house about a month ago. We also had our bedroom and bathroom painted at that time. Right around that time, I started having some serious business issues, and then it seems like a few days later, my wife started having horrible headaches. They get her off balance, her legs ache, she's emotional, unpredictable, moody, she sleeps all the time. The only thing that makes her feel better is the tea she has fallen in love with. This isn't like my wife, and today, she woke up from a nap after a very emotional episode, and told me that her legs didn't work. I picked her up and could feel her legs buckle underneath me. She's not making this up, something is wrong".

"Ok, so do you have any of the tea with you? We can send it to the lab and have it analyzed. Also, what kind of paint did you use? Some of the newer additive based ones can cause headaches. I am going to start her on a saline drip to flush out whatever is in her system".

"Yes, the tea is in her travel mug right here".

The doctor had the nurse take it and pour it into a specimen cup, and take it to the lab. Another nurse started her a saline drip IV, and then they put a catheter in her so that she wouldn't have to get up. Jonathan felt so helpless seeing her lying there in the bed.

It was at least a couple hours before the doctor came back by.

"Her vitals look good, and her color is starting to return. I think I am going to start her on IV nutrition, so that she doesn't lose nourishment".

Jonathan nodded.

He placed a call to his secretary, and told her that she needed to call the board members and postpone all meetings for the next several days.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Jennifer is ill, and I cannot leave her alone".

"Give her my best, Mr. Hart. I will make the phone calls right now".

They hung up the phone and he moved his chair over closer to her hospital bed. He laced his fingers through hers, and sat there holding her hand all night long. She still hadn't woken up by midnight. Her breathing was low, but steady. Her heartbeat was strong.

Jonathan was very worried, but he was choosing to trust the doctors, because he didn't have any other choice.

He called his private investigator and asked him for a favor.

"Name it, Mr. Hart".

"Will you please see if you can find a guy named Max Brennamen? He just moved a month ago to San Francisco, and is living with a lady named Anna. I don't know her last name. Please find him, and when you do, have him call me".

"Will do".

They hung up, and he leaned over and kissed Jennifer's forehead.

He whispered in her ear. "I love you, and I am right here with you, and I am never leaving you".

The nurse came and checked her vitals again, and he asked for a bed. They brought him one, and he rolled it right next to hers. He lowered his left bedrail and her right one, and climbed in beside her. He snuggled up to her and fell asleep with her.

***A couple hours later***

He heard the doctor walk in, and woke up. He immediately looked at Jennifer. She was still asleep.

"Mr. Hart, I received the results back from the lab on the tea. How long did you say your wife has been drinking it?"

"At least once a day for about a month".

"And it makes her sleep every time after she drinks it?"

"Yes".

"Mr. Hart, I don't know how to tell you this….I believe your wife is being poisoned".

"Poisoned?!"

"Yes, sir. I would like to draw some blood to check for what I think it is, in her blood".

"Sure, go ahead".

The nurse drew a few vials of blood. Jonathan was grateful that Jennifer wasn't awake for it, as she hated needles.

He fell back asleep while he waited for the doctor to come back.

He finally came back around 5.

"Mr. Hart, it was just as I suspected. Your wife is being poisoned with Ketamine. There were high doses of it in her blood stream, and also in the tea that you gave us. You will want to have your home tested too, in case it also is in your house somewhere".

"Can she recover from this?"

"I believe so. There is an anti-dote, and we are going to give her lots of it. She's going to have to stay here a few days, though".

"Whatever it takes".

"Do you know how she would have gotten this?"

"Well, we just hired new household help, and they are the only ones who make the tea, so it had to be them".

"I will notify the police, and have them come speak with you".

"Thank you".

He curled back up with her, and kissed her cheek, and fell back asleep.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer woke up around 8, and saw that Jonathan was sleeping next to her. She had a killer headache. She tried to move her legs. She could do it, but they felt very heavy.

She sat up, and instantly regretted it. Her head was killing her. She looked down at her hands, and saw the IV.

She reached for one of her water bottles, and drank some. She laid back down and grabbed Jonathan's hand.

She hit the button for the nurse, and waited till she came in.

They were glad to see she was awake. They went ahead and took her vitals.

"Can I please have something for this horrible headache?"

"Yes ma'am. Right away".

"Thank you".

Jonathan woke up a little while later.

"Hey, darling, how are you feeling?"

"I have a splitting headache. What I wouldn't give for some of Mrs. Manley's tea right now".

"Darling, that's why you are here. They have been poisoning you, with the tea".

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"You can't be serious. Jonathan, it's the only thing that makes me feel better. Without it, I will lose my mind".

"Darling, I had the doctor test it. He confirmed that you were being poisoned. They are the only ones who made the tea, so it has to be them".

"What are you suggesting they poisoned me with?"

"I am not suggesting anything. The test results clearly stated that you have a high concentration of Ketamine in your system, and there was also a high concentration of Ketamine in the tea".

"I don't care what was in it. I want some more of it. It's the only thing that makes me feel better".

"Try and get some rest, darling. We will figure out a safe tea for you to drink, I promise".

She glared at him, and didn't say a word.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer was napping, finally. She had insisted on having more tea till she fell asleep. Jonathan poured the rest of it into a specimen cup, put the lid on and was going to give it to the police. Lt. Grey had called and said he would be out this afternoon.

"Darling, you are going to have to stay here at least one more night, so I am going to run home and shower and change. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Tea".

"Besides that, darling".

"Just the usual. Robes, slippers, hygiene stuff".

"Darling, tell me something. What did the tea taste like?"

"Magical. It was fruity, but not overly fruity. It tasted like spice, but not overly like spice. It was the perfect blend of sweet and tea".

The doctor came in then to check on her.

"Doctor, do you have the results of the toxicology on the tea?"

"Yes, right here". He handed them to Jonathan.

The breakdown was a fruit tea with fruits such as pineapples, blueberries, and apple, spice tea with cinnamon, nutmeg, and orange, a very high amount of sugar, and a very high amount of ketamine.

"Darling, this tea was very high in sugar. Almost 4 cups per pitcher".

"That's strange. I never tasted the sugar."

"The other stuff covered it up".

She grimaced. She was not ready to give up her tea.

She looked at the doctor.

"What does Ketamine poisoning do?"

"It can do a lot of things. Emotional reactions, headaches, body aches, dizziness, nerve pain, excessive fatigue, confusion. You can also become addicted to it, like a narcotic."

Lt. Grey walked in then, and Jonathan filled him in.

"We are positive it was the Manley's. Can you get a search warrant for my house and come search the kitchen, and test the paint in our bedroom, and bathroom?"

After getting confirmation from the doctor, Lt. Grey agreed with Jonathan. He put a uniform outside the room with Jennifer and sent one with Jonathan to the house.

Jonathan leaned down close to Jennifer.

"I love you, and I will be back in a little bit."

He kissed her.

"I love you, too. I want some tea".

"I'll see what I can do".

He kissed her again, and left.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and the officer came inside the house. He headed straight for the kitchen.

He found their tea bags in the cupboard. Apparently, there were two bags of tea mix that Mrs. Manley had purchased. On the inside of the cupboard, she had the recipe taped to the inside of the cabinet. He took it down, and copied it on to a pad.

He handed it to the officer as evidence.

He started some water in a different tea kettle, and he followed the recipe except he left out the poison, of course. As soon as it was ready, he was going to put it in a travel mug for Jennifer and take it to her.

He and the officer went upstairs, and Jonathan started packing a bag for himself and Jennifer.

He looked out the window and saw that the Manley's were using the pool.

After he was finished packing their bags, he and the uniformed officer went downstairs to wait for Lt. Grey. He had a hunch, and went to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator.

Sure enough, at the back on the top shelf, he found boxes of Ketamine bottles. The officer pulled them out of the fridge, and put them in a box.

Lt. Grey arrived just then.

"Lt., I found this recipe taped to the inside of the cabinet. Its' the recipe for the tea that made my wife sick. And in the fridge, we found these bottles of the poison. I think you might want to test the paint in all of the rooms, and see if they poisoned that as well".

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they were the ones who painted our room and bedroom. I suspect that it has to do with my business problems, I just don't know what the link is yet".

"Well, here is the search warrant. We will test the paint in all of the rooms, and we are going to search their room. Where is it?"

"Right in there". He pointed to the other side of the kitchen.

"Where are they?"

"At the pool, out back".

"Perfect". He put a uniform by each back door.

Jonathan called for Freeway, and found that they had locked him in the study.

"Poor little guy, Momma will be back soon. I promise".

Lt. Grey asked Jonathan to stay in the living room, while they searched the Manley's room.

***About an hour later***

The search was complete. They turned up several more bottles of the poison, the paint cans from when they painted upstairs, labeled "+ poison", and a list of phone numbers and how they were connected to the Harts.


	4. Admitted Harts

***Willow Pond***

Lt. Grey sent a uniformed officer outside to escort the Manley's back into the house.

A female officer allowed them to go in their bathroom and change. There was no way for them to escape and the police had already searched the bathroom anyways.

After they were changed, they were formally arrested. They were taken down to the police station.

Jonathan grabbed Freeway, and he was going to take him to the vet for boarding, and then back to the hospital to see Jennifer.

He poured her tea into a travel mug, and grabbed their bags.

After dropping Freeway off, he went and picked up La Scala for dinner, and then headed to the hospital.

***Bel Air Community Hospital***

Jonathan came in with food for him and Jennifer, her travel mugs of tea, and his and hers overnight bags.

"Hi darling". He leaned down and kissed her.

"Hi. What's in the bags?"

"Well, I picked up La Scala for dessert. And at the house, I found the recipe for the tea. So, I made it without the poison, of course, and brought you some. Here, try it. See if it tastes the same".

She took a big sip.

"Yes, that's it! Darling, we have to buy the tea that she used to mix this".

"We will. I wrote it all down".

They ate, and he filled her in on what they found and where. About 2 hours later, Lt. Grey came in.

"Well, we tested your paint in your house. It tested positive for Ketamine also. And they confessed at the station, to painting on a clear coat of the ketamine each day while you were out of the room or sleeping. They are being charged with at least 6 counts of assault each, conspiracy, possession of a deadly narcotic without cause, and mental cruelty".

"Lt. Grey, If I don't get the use of my legs back, will that be a charge as well?"

"Yes. The D.A. will add on extenuating circumstances to the assault charges".

"Thank you for arresting them and helping us get them out of our home, Lt. We appreciate it".

"Glad nobody was hurt worse, and I hope you make a complete recovery".

"Thank you, Lt."

He left, and Jonathan settled back into his bed next to Jennifer.

"Darling, where is Max?"

"He moved in with Anna, but he never called or anything".

"What I wouldn't give to hear "Hey Mrs. H., just once more".

"I know. I miss him terribly."

"We have to find him, and at least find out if he's ok".

"I have my best guy working on it. I called him yesterday".

"You think of everything, darling".

"How do your legs feel? You want to try walking, or standing?"

She nodded.

He went around to help her, and got her to stand up. Her knees didn't buckle this time. She took a few steps with him holding her, and did ok. She was just weak.

He helped her walk around the room and then back to bed.

"Darling, I am so proud of you".

The doctor came by then, and they showed him what she was able to do.

"Great! I predict within the next 24-48 hrs, you should be able to walk like normal. I do think it's important for you to go to a short term rehab, just to make sure that the ketamine is out of your system".

"How short?"

"5 days".

"I don't want to".

"Darling, if he thinks you need it-"

"No! Jonathan, I am not going".

"Darling-"

"No!"

Jonathan sighed.

After the doctor checked her out thoroughly, he and Jonathan talked in the hall.

"Doctor, I can usually convince my wife to do a lot of things, but I don't think this one is it. However, if you do it involuntarily, I will support it".

"Ok, I will do that. I will tell her that it's hospital policy for her to go and at least get checked out".

"Ok thank you".

He went back in the room.

"Darling, I'm afraid you don't have a choice on the rehab. He said it's hospital policy that you go at least one night and get checked out".

"But I don't need to".  
"How do you know that? Darling, you have been out of sorts for a while now. You had headaches, you slept all the time you were emotional for no reason, you were confused, you were not able to walk yesterday. Do you remember all that?"

She nodded.  
"That's all because of the ketamine. They just want to make sure that it gets out of your system."

"I don't like it."

"I know. I'm not too fond of missing you myself. But I want you to be healthy and darling, this is the best way".

"I don't want to talk about this anymore".

She closed her eyes to rest some, and he decided not to push it.

He changed into his pajamas, and laid down beside her and laced his fingers through hers, and fell asleep.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer woke up around 10, and hit the button for the nurse.

The nurse came to check her vitals.

"I want this catheter out, now please".

"You have to show me that you can walk to the bathroom before I can remove it".

She got up and walked all around the room, and back and forth to the bathroom.

"Ok. I will take it out".

It wasn't too painful, and it was over before she knew it.

She got up, and headed to the bathroom, and changed into her pajamas.

She was climbing back into bed when Jonathan woke up.

"Darling, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, actually".

"Nobody doubts that you are, darling".

"Apparently you do have doubts, if you think I need a rehab".

"That's not what I said".

"I just want to go home with you, and get back to our life. I don't see what's so horrible about that".

"I want that too, but if this will help make sure that you are healthy, I am all for you being healthy. That's all this is, to make sure you are healthy".

He tried to hold her hand but she wouldn't let him. She was angry and she was feeling rejected. Jonathan could see that, but he didn't know what to do to make her believe that the rehab would help her.

"Darling, why are you so against the rehab?"

"Because, I am not a drug addict, Jonathan. I want to get back home to you and our life, and finding Max and spending time with Freeway, and just being us. I don't want to spend time away from you".

"We have spent time away from each other before, and we got through it just fine, and this time will be no different".

"Why do you want to get rid of me?"

"I don't. Come on, you know that".

She glared at him and wouldn't talk to him anymore.

It was going to be a long night.

***San Francisco***  
Max was really starting to panic. He had never been locked up this long, and he couldn't figure out how he got into this situation. All he knew was that he had to get back to Mr. and Mrs. H., and Freeway somehow.

Anna hadn't been home in several days. He didn't know where she was or when or even if she would be coming back. They hadn't spoken in a few weeks.

He opened the blinds and saw some people downstairs on the lawn. He started scrounging for something he could throw down to them.

He looked in all of the closets and finally found a tube of tennis balls.

He wrote a note and wrapped it around one of the balls with a rubber band, and then got to work. He picked up a wooden statue that she kept on a shelf, and broke one of the windows. He knocked the glass out, and then took the tennis ball and tossed it down to them.

One of the men read the ball and looked up at him, and then walked away.

Max sighed…

***Bel Air Community Hospital***

Jennifer finally fell back asleep. Jonathan hoped that with one more dose of the medicines they were giving her, she would be more clear headed when she woke up, and she would realize that she needed to go to the rehab for at least one night.

Stanley Frieson stopped by to visit, and Jonathan took him in the hallway.

"I don't want to wake her up, what's going on?"

"The board is calling for another emergency meeting. Tomorrow 9 a.m. Jack Bolivar is gunning for your removal, Mr. Hart."

"Well, I am going to need you to explain to them that I cannot be there right now. Someone tried to poison my wife, and I am not leaving her side."

"I understand. I will pass it on, Mr. Hart. Please give her my best".

"Thanks, Stanley. Keep me updated".

Stanley left, and Jonathan went back to Jennifer's side.

He tried to push the thought of losing the company out of his head. If they wanted him out that bad, then fine. He started that company with nothing, he can start a new one the same way. As long as he had Jennifer, nothing else mattered.

***The next day***

Jennifer had slept all night. She woke up to find him holding her, and didn't object. She missed their normalcy, and didn't understand why Jonathan was pushing her away and not helping her get back home so they could find their normal again.

The nurse came in and checked her vitals, and helped her walk to the bathroom. She was walking better and better each time.

She got back in bed, and tried to relax. Jonathan woke up shortly after that.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ready to get out of here and go home with you".

He kissed the side of her forehead.

"I can't wait for that to happen, as soon as you are ready".

"Have you heard anything about Max?"

"No. I am going to call my PI today".

She nodded.

"Don't you have to go to the office today?"

"I'm not. You are the focus right now."

She nodded. He held her hand, and they had a few moments to just be there with each other.

"Darling, how did this happen to us?"

"I don't know. But I promise you I am gonna find out".

***San Francisco***

Max was sitting on the couch watching TV. It was all he ever did anymore.

His plan to throw a tennis ball asking for help out the window hadn't worked. He was officially out of options. He didn't know what to do. He thought about tying the sheets into knots, but he didn't think it would hold him. Plus, he was too old to be swinging out of windows like Tarzan. He thought about tossing the mattress out of the window for him to land on, but he was scared it wouldn't be enough. He couldn't get hurt, because there was no one around to help him if he did.

He was sad too, because he thought that he and Anna really had something. Apparently, she was just using him, but for what? Nothing was making sense.

He turned the TV off and decided to go lay down. If he had to be bored, he could at least sleep the hours away.

Just as he got up from the couch, there was a knock at the door. He went to the door and looked out.

It was the police.

"I can't let you in. The deadbolt is locked and I don't have a key."

"Is there another entrance?"

"No."

"Are you being held against your will?"

"Yes, absolutely".

"Ok, stand back".

He took several steps back.

A few minutes of hacking through the door later, the sheriff's deputy took the door down, and stepped through.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes sir. Especially now that you are here".

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, I met this broad, Anna a couple months ago. We got hot and heavy and then she said she had to move here to take care of her sister. And she said she wanted me to come with her, so I quit my job and I moved here with her. And ever since we got here, she changed. She locked me in here each day. I haven't been outside in weeks. And there's no phone and barely any groceries. I don't know where she is, I haven't seen her in days".

"Ok, well we are going to take you to the hospital and get you checked out."

"I'm ok. I just want to go home".

They walked him outside and he saw Anna's car.

"Officer, that's her car. If it's here and she's not, something's wrong. Can you trace the plates or something?"

"Yes, we can".

The officer took the report, and Max sat in the back of the car.

"Mr. Brenneman, we found Anna. She was arrested for prostitution 3 days ago. She's in the county jail".

"Great. At least she's safe."

"Yes sir. Now, let's get you to a hospital".

***Bel Air Community Hospital***

Jonathan and Jennifer were waiting to talk to the doctor. The nurse had drawn more blood from Jennifer, to check the levels of ketamine again. She had to bury her head in Jonathan's shoulder as they did it, but she had gotten through it.

The room phone rang, and Jonathan answered it.

It was his PI.

"Mr. Hart, there is a Max Brenneman who fits the age and description, who just checked into a hospital in San Francisco".

"Ok. I want you to check it out, and you can take the company plane up there and if it's him, bring him home, please."

"Yes sir, right away".

Jonathan hung up.

"Is Max ok?"

"If it is Max, he's been taking to a hospital. My private investigator is going to fly up and check it out".

"I hope he's alright."

"Me too".

The doctor came in and had the results of her blood work.

"Jennifer, your ketamine levels are still rather high. They will most likely bottom out over time, but it's still concerning. I want to admit you to the rehab program, and do a specialized medicine regimen to help flush the remaining ketamine out of your system."

"Doctor, why can't I do that at home?"

"Because we have to monitor it very closely. It's hospital policy that you go at least one night. But you could be there as many as 5 nights".

"And if I refuse?"

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice".

She was getting angry. She looked at Jonathan. "Darling, do something".

"Darling, it's for the best. This is to get you healthy".

"Jonathan, we have been all through this".

The doctor handed him paperwork.

"If you could just sign right here, Mr. Hart, we will transport her immediately".

"Jonathan, if you sign that, I will never forgive you".

He hesitated, and then signed the papers.


	5. Reunited Harts

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan came inside the house and headed to the bar and fixed himself a cocktail.

Jennifer looked so hurt when he signed those papers. He could only hope she would begin to understand that it was for the best. That's all he ever focused on, what was best for her, or them. He never focused on what was best for himself because he already knew-she was what was best for him.

The house was too quiet without Jennifer and Max. He didn't like the quiet. He liked the noise. Her noise. How she hummed as she worked on an article. How she sang when she was in the kitchen or getting ready to go somewhere with him. Max whistling….Freeway's collar jingling. He missed the noise of his life and wanted it back.

He called the rehab where Jennifer was staying.

"Yes sir, she's here. She isn't permitted any phone calls though. However, she will need you to bring her some clothes. She will need outfits for each day, plus underwear and socks. She will need hygiene items for each day, and she will need pajamas and a robe. If she sleeps with a special pillow, you can bring that too. She will also need a brand new, never used journal for writing, and a pack of pens. You can drop all of that off tonight, before 10 at the front desk. You are permitted to leave a note for her, but you won't be permitted to see her".

"Thank you. Can you please tell her that I love her?"

"Will do."

They hung up, and he went upstairs and packed her things. He packed her several pairs of blue jeans, and several shirts. He packed her several pairs of underwear and bras, and socks. He threw her tennis shoes in the bag, as well as a pair of sandals that she liked to wear. He packed her some tank tops and shorts in case she got to sit in the sun, and he grabbed her pillowcase and put it on an extra pillow from the closet.

He threw in her travel makeup bag and her curling iron, and on the very top, he put a picture of them that she kept on her vanity. He grabbed a sticky note and wrote "Always remember I love you". He stuck the note to the picture, and zipped the bag up.

He went downstairs and wrote her a few love notes and put them in the pocket of her bag.

He headed out, and stopped to get her a journal, and some of her favorite pens. And then he headed to the rehab center.

***Bel Air Community Rehab Center***

He walked in and stopped at the front desk. He had her bag and the bag with the journal and pens.

"Hi, I need to leave these things for my wife, Jennifer Hart".

"Oh good. She is going to be so happy. She left a note for you, Mr. Hart. I will see that she gets these".

"Can I wait while you give it to her, in case she wants to give me another note?"

"Certainly".

She took them right away, and he sat down with the first note.

He opened it, and began to read.

" _How can you do this to me? I am the victim of those horrible people, I am not an addict. Why you are treating me like one is beyond me. I cannot believe you are doing this to me, Jonathan. I am your wife. If this is your way of telling me that our marriage is over, then fine. You didn't have to go to such drastic lengths, though. I cannot stop you, but I will always love you and will always be in love with you."_

 _-Jennifer._

His heart broke. He had hoped that she understood that he wasn't leaving her. And that he would be right there when she got out. He thought he had impressed that upon her, but apparently not.

The nurse came back and had a note for him.

" _Darling, I love you but this is wrong. I don't belong here. I can't believe you went along with this. We are going to have a serious conversation when I get out of here"._

He wrote her one back that said " _This is just to make sure you are totally healthy when you come home. I am not divorcing you, I will be right here waiting on you when you get out. I love you, and I fall more in love with you, each day. I hate being without you, but you need this to be healthy. Please try to understand that. I love you more than anything, Jonathan"._

The nurse agreed to send it back to her, and he told her he was heading home.

"Will she be allowed visitors tomorrow?"

"There are no visitors in the 5 day program, sir. If she gets released before that, we will call you to come pick her up."

"Ok, thank you".

He headed home, barely noticing the tears on his face during the drive home.

***San Francisco***

Max had been admitted to the hospital for dehydration. They had hooked him up to an IV, and they were monitoring his blood pressure. He had been told he would be there for a few days.

He was glad this was over, but he was embarrassed that it had happened. For all he knew, the Harts had probably found someone to replace him and were very happy. He thought about calling them, but it was late, and he figured they would probably be in bed.

He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan came in and headed straight to bed. He wasn't looking forward to sleeping without her, but he was so tired, he knew he would be able to fall asleep.

He changed into pajamas and then climbed into bed. He turned on the TV for company, and fell asleep.

***Hart Industries***

A man is sitting at a desk, with his back to it. He is looking out the window.

"Did it work?"

"Yes, it did. I am the new CEO of Hart Industries".

Jack Bolivar turned around.

"What about your sister and her husband?"

"They are in jail, and I am working on getting them released."

"And what about Anna?"

"She's the unfortunate victim, in all of this, I suppose".

"So what's your plan?"

"Well, now that I own Hart Industries, I am going to fire everyone and sell off most of the companies he owned and then Hart Industries will be a memory in everyone's mind".

"Why are you doing this?"

"He fired me years ago in the most unceremonial of ways, and was rude as he did it. This is payback. It has taken me a long time to get here, but I made it".

The man nodded.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan woke up and made himself breakfast. After breakfast, he went and picked up Freeway.

He decided to write Jennifer a love letter each day, and take it to her.

He sat down in the study.

" _My darling Jennifer- I miss you so much. I know that you are getting healthy and that's all that matters. I did some research on Ketamine, darling. It is a very addictive substance and it causes lots of issues in your body. That's why you have to do this, you have to get it out of your system. I promise you I will be right here waiting for you when you get released, and will spend every day for the rest of our lives showing you how much I love you. I can't wait to hold you and kiss you again, I love you so much"._

 _-Jonathan_

He folded it up, and put it in his pocket.

***Bel Air Rehab Center***

He walked inside and handed the note to the nurse at the front desk.

"Can you please give this to my wife, Jennifer Hart?"

"Yes sir. She hasn't left any notes for you".

"That's ok. Just as long as she gets that note from me".

"Yes sir."

He left. The nurse took her the note right away.

"Mrs. Hart, your husband dropped this note off for you".

"Thank you". She took it and read it. She had tears in her eyes.

She went back to her room and grabbed her journal. This place was all about journaling your feelings.

She wanted to understand that she needed this to be healthy. But she was having a hard time getting past the fact that she didn't feel listened to. She just wanted to be home. She wanted to sleep with Jonathan by her side for days. She wanted to hear Max say "Hey Mrs. H.". She wanted Freeway to jump up on their bed. She was very emotional still.

She had to meet with a counselor in 10 minutes, so she didn't have time to write him back. She put the letter in her journal and headed to the counselor's office.

The counselor was Mrs. Parker, and she was a very sweet, caring, and kind middle-aged lady.

Jennifer walked in and sat down.

"How are you doing Jennifer?"

"I am beyond ready to go home. When can I go home?"

"Well, we have to do at least 2 sessions, before I can recommend you for release. And you will have to have a physical".

"Ok".

"So, I want you to tell me why you are here, so that I can see if you understand what has been going on".

"I am here because my husband signed the papers for me to be here."

"Ok. And before that?"

"We hired people to work as our household staff. And my husband says they were poisoning me."

"Did you feel the effects of the poisoning?"

"Yes, I suppose I did. I had headaches, and body aches and my legs stopped working. I was emotional, and confused, and tired all of the time. And I lost my appetite most days".

"According to your records, the doctor at the hospital found Ketamine in your system. Do you know what that can do to a person?"

"No. I had never heard of it till this".

"Well, it's a very dangerous chemical. It can be put in food or liquids, and it can also be put on napkins and used to knock someone out, or even mixed into paint. Inhaling it can cause headaches, confusion, dizziness, nausea. It can cause your body to produce extra hormones, which will cause the emotional responses, and the confusion. But the thing about ketamine is, you have to completely get it out of your system. If you don't it can cause serious long term effects, such as liver failure, kidney failure, or heart issues. And some people have become addicted to it, and then find themselves addicted to opiates and pills trying to replicate that high they felt from the ketamine. That's why you are here, so that we can give you the medicines to get it completely out of your system, and monitor you while you do it, so that you don't have any adverse reactions".

Her heart sank. Jonathan was telling the truth.

She had known all along deep, deep down that he was. She just hadn't wanted to believe it.

"Can I please call my husband? Or have him come visit me? He wasn't the one who was poisoning me".

"I understand. We cannot allow visitors, but I can call him and you can talk with him for just a moment".

"Ok."

"I am only allowed to call him on the phone number that he put down on the paperwork. So, let me dial that, and I will then put it on speakerphone so you can talk to him."

She nodded.

Mrs. Parker dialed the number.

"Mr. Jonathan Hart please…Oh, I see. Well, thank you".

She hung up.

"That was Hart Industries. They said he no longer works there".

Jennifer was stunned. It was her worst nightmare coming true. He had played her for a fool. She was locked away in here, and he was leaving for parts unknown. She couldn't believe he had walked away from the company. She couldn't believe he had left her in there.

Stunned, she got up and went back to her room. She laid down on the bed and cried for hours. The staff couldn't get her to eat, shower, participate, nothing. They gave her a shot of the medicine regimen, and she was so upset she didn't even flinch.

She had never been so upset.

She finally sat up around 9:30. She got out the paperwork they had given her when she got here. She read it thoroughly, and then went to speak with a nurse.

She approached the nurse's desk.

"If I wanted to leave here against medical advice, what would that look like?"

"We would give you the pill form of the medicines that you are to take every day for the next 5 days. And then you would be given $40 for transportation, and allowed to walk out the door."

"Let's do that".

"Right away, ma'am."

Jennifer went and packed her things, and was out of there within an hour. She left implicit instructions that her husband wasn't to know that she had left.

She took a cab to the beach house. She went inside, locked the door behind her, and fell asleep.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan woke up to the phone ringing. It was Stanley Frieson.

"I'm sorry sir. The board voted to remove you as CEO. They appointed Jack Bolivar. They had me pack up your things, would you like me to bring them to you?"

"That's fine, Stanley. I'll be here all day".

They hung up.

Jonathan would normally be upset, but he was too worried about Jennifer to really care about the office right now. She was his only focus.

He called the rehab center and asked to speak to her counselor.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Parker".

"Hello, this is Jonathan Hart. I am trying to find out how my wife is doing".

"Jennifer Hart is no longer a patient here, I'm afraid. She checked out against medical advice last night".

"Ok, thank you".

He hung up. He had a hunch where she might be.

He grabbed a quick shower, and got dressed.

Stanley arrived just as he was leaving.

"Hey, thanks for bringing these things. I can't talk, I have to go see Jennifer."

"Ok, Mr. Hart".

He handed him the box, and Jonathan put it on the piano. He decided to take her car, and as soon as he opened the door, he was overcome with the most horrible smell. He found the cause of the offending smell, a washcloth under the seat of her car. He tossed it on the porch, and opened all the windows and the sunroof to let the odor out. He got in the car and drove to where he figured Jennifer might be.

***Beach house***

She was sitting on the terrace staring at the ocean. She was crying. She hated feeling like this. Everything was so messed up.

She was so hurt that he had put her there and then sold the company without telling her. She figured he was waiting for her at Willow Pond, but she didn't know how she could ever go back there. Willow Pond was where they shared their love story, and right now, it felt like they no longer had one.

Jonathan pulled up and parked, and went inside.

He saw her sitting on the terrace and got an idea.

He saw that the sliding glass door was open about halfway. He went over to the stereo, and turned it on, to the station they loved to dance to.

She turned around, saw him, and got mad.

She got up, and came storming in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you. Dance with me?"

She shook her head no.

"Dancing isn't going to fix this".

The timer went off, and she moved past him to take her medicine.

"Fix what, darling?"

"You and me. You lied to me about why you were putting me there. You sold the company without telling me it was for sale. You and I have serious issues, Jonathan".

"Darling, let's sit down. I will explain everything to you, I promise".

"I don't feel like it".

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Hart, it's Frank, the PI. I am glad I tracked you down".

"What did you find out?"

"The Max in the hospital is your Max. His Anna is the sister of Mr. Manley. Jack Bolivar hired her to date Max, and then move him out of your house so that his sister, Mrs. Manley and her husband could move in and take Max's place, so that they could poison you and Jennifer and then she would be so sick that you would have to step down from Hart Industries. Except when you didn't step down, they removed you as CEO. I called the Bel Air Police department, and they told me that the paint samples from your home tested positive for Ketamine poisoning, and so did the tea that your wife had been drinking. The Manley's have confessed to putting it in everything they made for you guys, in various amounts. Max should be released in a couple of days. He was severely dehydrated, and his blood pressure was sky high."

"Ok, thank you. Can you send me a detailed report on that?"

"Right away".

They hung up.

He went up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you so much".

"Then why did you put me away?"

"I didn't. Come on, let's sit down and I will explain everything to you".

She finally agreed.

They went and sat on the couch.

"Darling, the Manley's worked for a guy named Jack Bolivar. He and Mrs. Manley are brother and sister. Mr. Manley's sister is Anna, the girl that Max was dating. Jack paid Anna to move and take Max with him, and that gave the Manley's the in they needed to work for us. They put Ketamine on the walls in the house and in our food and beverages to make us sick. The plan was they wanted you to be sick so that I would have to walk away from the company and take care of you, and then the board could appoint Jack as CEO. That's why all this happened. And I'm willing to bet that Jack got to the doctor in the hospital and forced him to admit you to the rehab".

"But you didn't have to sign the papers".

"I did it because they said that your health depended on it".

"Jonathan, I am fine. You locked me away like a crazy person".

"Nobody said you were crazy".

She dropped her head a little.

"It feels like I am. Everything is so messed up".

"I know, baby. I know. But we are through the worst of it, and we are going to figure out the rest. But we gotta figure it out together".

"You still want to figure things out with me, as crazy as I've been?"

"Of course. You are the most important thing in my life".

"Jonathan, you lost the company. You nearly lost Max. You cannot tell me that my headaches are more important than either of those".

"Yes I can, because without you, nothing is sacred or special to me. You are the reason I do anything".

She shook her head.

"Darling, didn't you see the letters I put in your suitcase?"

"No".

"Did they go through your things at the hospital?"

"No, they just handed me the bag".

"Well, then lets go look. They must still be in there".

They went upstairs to the third floor, and she put her suitcase on the bed. He started to unpack it, and pulled out her clothes.

The notes were all in there, in between the clothes.

He handed them to her and she sat down and read them.

" _Darling, in case you have forgotten, I love you. I fall more in love with you every single day. The Manley's poisoned us, mostly you. That's why you are here, to get healthy so that we can have our life back. I am ok, just missing you terribly. I can't believe I came so close to losing you. I love you, stay strong, just a few more days. -Jonathan"_.

The second one said:

" _Darling, you are my everything and I can't wait to hold you again and kiss you and tell you how much I love you. I am so proud of you for getting healthy and I promise we are going to spend more time together. We are going to be just fine. Focus on getting healthy, and we will figure out the rest. I love you more than anything. -Jonathan"_.

She had tears in her eyes.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. This has been so hard".

He hugged her close. 'I know, baby. I know".

She was crying so hard, and he just held her for several minutes.

"Hey, remember, we love each other. We can't ever forget that. We have to do this thing called life with each other, not against each other".

She nodded.

"Please don't make me go back there".

"I won't. But we will do the medicines and we are going to stay here till the house is completely repainted. And then we are going to take you to have bloodwork done to see if the medicines worked ok?"

She nodded.

He held her some more.

"I was so scared, Jonathan."

"I know. I was scared too. And I promise you, as soon as I get the detailed report from Frank, I am going to call all the board members and demand that they call a meeting, and you and I are going to expose Jack Bolivar once and for all".

He kissed her a few times, and held her tight.

"I have really missed you, you know that?"

She nodded.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. Being emotional these last few weeks, driving you crazy with off the wall demands, having headaches that woke you up in the middle of the night. I promise I am trying to get back to myself".

"Jennifer, none of this is your fault. Not a bit. You were poisoned, darling. And everything that you are sorry for is a result of the poison. Plain and simple. And you know you can always wake me up. Don't be silly. I love you so much, babe".

She kissed him. "You are too good to me".

"How are you feeling?"

"I still get headaches, but nothing like I was getting. And I was a little shaky last night, but today, that's not occurred."

"Well, I tell you what. You and I are going to have dinner delivered, and we are going to stay here till the house is completely stripped and painted."

He suddenly remembered the odor from her car.

"Darling, I brought your car here. And when I opened the door to it, there was a horrible odor. I found it-it was a washcloth that stunk to high heaven".

"The last time I drove the Porsche, that was when I went to your press conference and had the horrible headache when I got there".

"I bet our friends the Manley's put ketamine on the washcloth so that you would inhale it".

Jonathan was really getting mad at the thought that because of them, she could have been killed.

"How about one of my famous massages?"

"Yes please".

She immediately took her top off and laid down on the bed. He got the tingly stuff that he kept in the bathroom, and came back to the bed. After giving her an amazing massage, they switched.

After his massage was over, she climbed off him and laid beside him on the bed.

He pulled her close and they made love, and then fell asleep.

They slept till almost dinner time. He called and ordered them dinner from La Scala. After they ate, he told her to get dressed.

"I have a surprise".

"Ok".

She got dressed and he blindfolded her and put her in the car.

***Surprise location***

It was a short drive, and when they arrived, he told her to wait right there and he would be right back.

He went and grabbed the surprise, and then came back.

"Ok, you can take the blindfold off".

She took it off and looked at him.

They were at Willow Pond. He was holding Freeway.  
"Oh, Freeway! I am so glad to see you!". She took him from Jonathan and squeezed him tight.

"Darling, do you need anything while we are here?"

"Yes, I don't want to go inside and get it though. But I would love for you to get the tea mixes, and some sugar. And a tea kettle. And some of my nightgowns".

"Ok, be right back".

She sat and played with Freeway and just loved on him, while Jonathan got everything she asked for.

He was back at the car in no time, and they headed on their way.

"We are going to stop at the grocery store and get a few things".

"Let's take Freeway to the beach house, first, darling. I don't want to leave him in the car".

"You got it".

She was starting to get tired, but she was determined to push through.

She leaned her seat back and continued to pet Freeway.

Jonathan took him into the beach house, and filled his food and water bowls, and gave him some toys and then returned to Jennifer.

They made a quick grocery store run and stocked up on just about everything, and then headed back to the beach house.

***Beach house***

They came inside and unloaded everything. She made some of the tea Mrs. Manley had been making from the recipe Jonathan had given her in the hospital.

They put away the groceries and then when the tea was ready, he poured her a mug and brought it to her on the couch.

She drank it rather quickly. She really did enjoy it, because it didn't taste like regular tea.

They stretched out on the couch and Freeway jumped up into her lap. She leaned back against Jonathan, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So, darling, I know you told me before. But I am having a hard time remembering things. What is next?"

"Next is tomorrow, I am going to go call a board meeting, as soon as I get the report from the private investigator. And I am going to expose Jack Bolivar. And then we will see about getting Max home".

"Oh yes, I remember now."

"That's tomorrows 'next' list. Tonight's 'next' list is a little different".

"I don't understand".

"Tonight's 'next' list only has one item on it."

"What's that?"

"Romancing my beautiful wife". He kissed her.


	6. Reclaimed Harts

***Beach House***

Jonathan and Jennifer had gotten up early, and had just finished breakfast on the terrace.

Jonathan's PI had come by with the report. Jonathan called Lt. Grey, and confirmed that the Manley's had confessed and mentioned Jack Bolivar as the mastermind behind the whole thing.

He called a few of the board members, and convinced them to call an emergency meeting, and to not tell anyone what the purpose of the meeting was.

They assured him they would, and ended up calling him back with the details.

"Today, Hart Industries, 11 a.m. Conference room upstairs".

"Great, see you then".

Jennifer had Jonathan take her home so that she could get a nicer outfit to wear to the meeting.

Jonathan's contractor was there, and his crew was stripping the paint off the walls.

Jennifer ran upstairs quickly, and grabbed a nice outfit. She changed in her closet, and then came back down to the car. Jonathan had changed into a suit in his closet also.

They got in the car and headed to Hart Industries.

***Hart Industries***

They parked, and then walked inside. They were holding hands, and Jonathan had a big envelope he was carrying. Stanley had helped to organize all of this. He ushered them into a room that was right off the conference room.

The meeting started at 11, and Stanley announced Pamela Westgate as the person who called the meeting.

Jack Bolivar was incensed.

"We have no reason to have this meeting".

"Yes, we do, Mr. Bolivar".

The door opened and Jonathan and Jennifer came walking out.

"Surprised to see me, Mr. Bolivar?"

He nodded slowly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this envelope in my hand spells it all out. Jack Bolivar hired his sister and brother-in-law and his brother-in-law's sister to get me out of the way so he could take over this company."

"Why would I do a thing like that? How could I even do that? Come on, Jonathan. Use your head…"

"I'll gladly tell you how. You hired a lady named Anna, to romance our houseman, Max. You paid her to move to San Francisco and talk him into moving with her. He did, and she promptly locked him in an apartment and left him alone. Meanwhile, we needed household help, so you hired your sister and brother-in-law, Stefan and Rebecca Manley, to come work for us. They moved in, and started poisoning our food and drinks. We were having the bedroom and bathroom painted, and they painted the poison on the walls as well. As a result, my wife started getting sicker and sicker. Darling, do you want to tell him what your symptoms were?"

"Headaches, horrible, horrible headaches. Body aches, dizziness. Loss of appetite. My legs stopped working, Mr. Bolivar. Completely stopped working. I became emotional and confused, I was sleeping at all hours. I still have trouble remembering some things, but it's getting better."

"His plan was to get my wife sick enough to make me walk away from here and then he could take over the company. He didn't realize that she is the most important thing in my life every single day, sick or not. A coup was simply not necessary."

He opened the envelope and took out the documents.

"Now, I realize that I have been removed as CEO. But do you really want the person leading this company to be someone who would stoop so low as to poison someone else? The Manley's used Ketamine to poison her. They even put it on a washcloth and put it in her car, so that she would still be inhaling it when she was driving. She could have killed someone, or worse, she could have been killed herself. Is that really who you want to lead you?"

Jennifer stepped forward. "You tried to have me sickened, or probably even killed. And I'm right here, standing by Jonathan 100%, like I always have, and always will. It's a shame that you don't have anyone to stand by you, Mr. Bolivar".

"You had no right to fire me all those years ago on the dock that day, and you have no merit for this ridiculous move right now!"

Pamela Westgate turned to Jonathan.

"What is he talking about, on the dock?"

"Years ago, there was a dock scandal happening with one of my companies. I worked there undercover and exposed it, and got into a scuffle with the dock manager. He called his 'boss' and Jack Bolivar showed up in a limousine, and basically admitted to the scandal. He threatened me and told me that he was the Richard Shell, VP of Hart Shipping Lines. I told him that I was Jonathan Hart, the owner of Hart Industries, and that he was fired. I did some checking the past few days, and it seems that Richard Shell changed his name to Jack Bolivar several months ago".

"Hart, I'll get you for this!" Jack Bolivar was pointing at him and was extremely red in the face.

Pamela Westgate looked at the other board members.

"Shall we put it to a vote?"

They nodded.

They unanimously voted to remove Jack Bolivar as the CEO of Hart Industries, effective immediately.

Jack Bolivar stormed out. Stanley went and called security, and they said he would have 4 hours to clean out his office and vacate the premises.

"Thanks everyone. It was great to see you all. If you'll excuse me, my wife and I are going home."

They left the boardroom, and were in Stanley's office chatting with him.

"I'm going to start another company, Stanley. And I want you to be my right hand man".

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, sir".

Just then Pamela Westgate came in.

"Jonathan, Jennifer, would you please follow me?"

"Certainly".

They followed her and ended up back in the board room.

"Everyone in favor, say aye".

"Aye".

"Then it's unanimous. Jonathan Hart, is hereby reinstated as the CEO of Hart Industries, effective immediately".

The board room erupted in a cheer of applause.

Jennifer chuckled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Way to go darling".

"Couldn't have done it without you".

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
